That One Pretty Lil' Thing
by Fluffyfafa
Summary: Full Summary inside! Sora x Namine Riku x Kairi Olette x Roxas Dedicated to someone! D


**Full Summary**

_Roxas and Olette have known each other ever since preschool, Olette having a crush on him ever since. But now that they are in high school, they're unexpectantly seeing a lot more of each other. Will Olette's feeling go deeper and turn into more than just a crush? And will Roxas feel the same?_

**A/N: This story is dedicated to jcola0823!! Since she likes Roxette story's!! I hope you like it!! **

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts.. But i DO own Calista & Joshua

_Olette's thoughts or what she's saying to you_

Roxas's thoughts or what he's saying to you

* * *

I heard her calling me but i didn't listen. I didn't want to do it, i couldn't. I was just too.. sleepy.

**BEEP!**

I shot out of my bed, screaming. The girl beside my bed burst into laughter as she held her stomach. I growled.

_So much for a good morning!_

"Calista.." i said warningly. The girl by my bed instantly straightened up and smiled at me.

"Hey, when somethings funny, you gotta laugh!" she shrugged giddily. I rolled my eyes.

_That's my sister for you.. oh yeah, i haven't introduced myself! I'm Kinoto. Olette Kinoto. I'm a 9th grade student, so I'm 14. I'm the eldest of-_

"10"

"What?" i asked, confused.

"Your going to be late if you don't leave in ten minuets" i looked across my room to the corner and saw the youngest of my family sitting on his bed.

"Oh, right, thanks Joshua!" i pulled the covers off and went to do the morning routines.

_That boy back there was my little brother. But as i was saying, i was the oldest of three in this family. Even though thankfully I'm going to the same school,_ w_e moved into this house a couple of days ago and i think we've settled down just fine._

"OW!" i brought my knee up and my hand went straight to the foot which i had knocked against the big brown box in the hallway.

_That didn't even hurt at all.. Sniff Sniff_

* * *

"Olette!" i turned around and saw my friend Namine coming my way. i waved back and laughed when she accidentally knocked into a person and blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry" she apologized and gave a little bow, running to me again. "Oh lord, kill me now!"

"He looked like Sora" i smirked.

_Sora was Namine's crush. She's had a crush on him ever since preschool, but they were just friends._

"Shut up!" Namine pouted, blushing. "Anyways, moving on to what i came here for!.. It's Roxas.."

i gasped, "Roxas? What about him?"

_Roxas was MY crush.. I've liked him ever since preschool too!_

"He's.." Namine started. "coming our way!" i turned around and saw that Roxas and his friends were indeed coming our way.

"Shoot!" i hissed.

"Hey guys what-oh!" i pulled my other friend along while we ran for our lives. we hid behind a bush. My redheaded friend blew the hair out of her face.

"OK" she said and turned to me. "What was the reason for that?"

"Riku was coming our way! And so was Roxas and Sora!" i said, panicky. Her eyes widened.

_She had a crush on Riku. So it was kinda like a group of three friends having a crush on another group of 3 friends.._

"Riku! Where is he?" Kairi asked, alert

"Well somewhere where they cant find us hopefully" i smiled.

"Think again" we all looked up saw our 3 crushes standing over us. We giggled nervously and look at each other.

"I-i think this is a good time to run" Namine whispered nervously. Me and Kairi nodded, both getting up and quickly running away, but unluckily for us, the boys were faster.

"Caught ya!" Riku laughed, catching up with Kairi, and putting his arms around her waist making Kairi also laugh.

"You can't run away from me!" Sora laughed, grabbing Namine's hand, stopping her from running. Namine laughed and quit running.

_Now there was only me.. oh great .._

"Olette!" i heard my name being called, and i knew it wasn't Roxas because it didn't sound like him. I stopped and looked around, causing Roxas to stop running after me too.

"Something wrong..?" he asked, approaching me but i didn't hear him, i was too busy trying to figure out who called my name. It sounded familiar but also-

"OLETTE!" my eyed widened when i noticed who it was and quickly turned to run. I saw Roxas confused expression as i passed him and quickly took his hand, though blushing like mad, and said, "We have to go now! It's Hayner!"

_Hayner is this boy who's had a crush on me ever since preschool. Not that he's a bad guy or anything, i just don't like him in the way he likes me! Him and Roxas have been fighting lately thought they used to be best friends. I tried asking Roxas about it once but he just shrugged it off and it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it so i left that subject alone. At least, till now.._

**Roxas's POV**

i saw a free classroom and pointed to it, "There!" i said and made a run for it. She went in first and i went in last, making sure to close the door shut. I looked through the small window in the door and saw Hayner run straight past us and i sighed out of relief.

"Thank god.." he mumbled. I looked over to Olette and she was seated on one of the chairs. I smiled and pulled up a chair beside her, the back of the chair being in front of me. I sat and stared at her while she took her phone out and dialed a number.

**Olette's POV**

i dialed Namine's number on my phone when i felt eyes on me. I looked up at Roxas and just as i did, he looked away. I blinked twice and then shrugged it off, thinking it was just my imagination.

**Roxas's POV**

Damn! She saw me! She's probably gonna think I'm a freak now!

I looked up at her again and was able to look at her for a good one second before she looked over at me again and i had to look away. Unfortunately, blushing.

Shit!

**Olette's POV**

_OK, so he looked at you again.. no big deal, right? Maybe i just have some hair sticking out or something.. Oh my gosh, do i?!_

"Umm, I'll be back in one sec" i said and got out of my seat, putting my phone in my pocket and going to the back of the classroom where i brought out a mirror i had in the front of my backpack and checked my hair.

_Phew, it wasn't!.. then what was it?!_

I looked at the front of the class and saw Roxas was staring out of the window. I tilted my head and put my mirror back in my backpack going to my seat.

**Roxas's POV**

ok, that's it, look out the window to distract you Roxas.. thats it. If you look at her one more time she might get scared

i looked back to see she was coming back.

"Sorry about that, i just had to check something" she said with a smile that melted my heart.

I shook my head, "It's alright"

you can take all the time in the world..

**Normal POV**

Roxas and Olette sat there in silence for a moment or two when Olette remembered what she wanted to ask Roxas.

"Oh! um.. Do you mind me asking again why you and Hayner are fighting? a couple of weeks ago you were both the best of friends!" she said. Roxas looked away.

"Well.." he said, "We both liked something and.. well, Hayner liked it first, then i started liking it, but Hayner got angry and said that he liked it more than me.. i told him that i wasn't sure who liked it more, me or him. But he still didn't like the fact that i liked it and got angry. That's when we started having fights"

"Well, couldn't you share?" Olette asked. Roxas laughed.

"Share? if there was something you really liked.. maybe even loved.. would you share it?" he asked. Olette thought for a moment and then giggled.

"No, not really.." she said.

_i can't believe I'm _actually _having a proper conversation with him!_

am i seriously having this conversation with her? luckily she doesn't suspect a thing!

"Well then" Roxas said, "That's why we fight all the time. About that one thing.." he looked up at Olette. "About that.. one _really _pretty thing" Olette blinked and then waved her hand up and down in front of his face.

"Hello? earth to Roxas! i think you've gone to lalaland about your 'pretty little thing'" Olette giggled, snapping Roxas back to reality.

"What? Oh, right! we should probably get out of this classroom, I'm sure Hayner's long gone by now" Roxas got up and started making his way to the door. Olette sighed and got up too.

"Might aswell" she said and went to the classroom door to be greeting by 4 grinning faces.

"W-whats it with you guys?!" Roxas yelled. Kairi smiled slyly.

"Nothing.. what's up with you guys?" she asked.

"What do you mean? we were just having a conversation!" Olette yelled.

"Hm-hmm, OK. About what?" Riku asked.

"About stuff, get off my back, will ya?!" Roxas yelled, walking away. They all had disappointed faces on but then turned to Olette. Olette's eyebrow rose up.

"Yes? Can i help you with something?" she asked.

"What were you talking about? Come on Olly!" Namine pleaded. Olette sighed.

**Olette's POV**

_i hated that nickname!_

"I just asked Roxas why he's been having fights with Hayner lately, that's all" i said.

_I really didn't want to get into the whole thing!_

"Well what did he say?" Kairi asked.

"He said that the reason was because of something they didn't want to share.. mind you, i forgot to ask him what it was-"

"I will!" Kairi offered and pulled Namine along leaving me with Sora and Riku.

"Well Olette, were going to our next class maths. What do you have?" Sora asked me. I looked in my planner and groaned, shutting it close.

"Science" i said dreadfully.

* * *

And here i was waiting for my new lab partner wishing my class was over already.. when he came in.

"Ah, Mr Arukita, you've been moved down a tier. And your late.. what a disgraceful child, go to your seat!" the teacher yelled at Roxas who had just come in class. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Disgrace my ass, your the one i saw fooling around with Mr whats-his-face!

Roxas was pissed off but perked up when he saw who he was partnered up with.

"Olette!" he said happily.

"Roxas, you take science?" Olette asked happily.

"Isn't it a core subject?" Roxas asked, taking a seat beside her.

"Oh, right! Yeah, i forgot.." Olette looked away, blushing out of embarrassment.

_I can't believe i just said that! Science, English and Maths are core subjects, how could i forget?!_

"So turn your books to page 167. Mr Arukita, I'll have to get an extra book for you next lesson. For now, share with miss Kinoto please" the teacher said, not bothering to look at him. Roxas turned to Olette.

"what's on page 167?" he asked. Olette turned to page 167 and almost cried.

"..." Roxas looked over at the book and nearly threw up.

_Dissection_

Dissection

* * *

**A/N: This is just the first chappie! im workin on the second one though! please review and tell me what you think! ) **

**Hope ya liked it Sky!! xD**


End file.
